1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to cross country ski poles having replaceable and positionable baskets, and particularly to a ski pole provided with different baskets, such as those for general touring, deep powder skiing or racing, that may be interchangeably attached to the ski pole at an appropriate distance from the tip of the pole.
2. Related Art
Cross country skiing is a diverse winter activity which is pursued by novices and experts. A skier may ski both as a competitive and a recreational activity. People learning to ski may explore trails where the tracks have already been made by other skiers. This allows skiers to concentrate on improving their skills. More advanced skiers may prefer to explore areas where the trails have not been blazed. Skilled skiers may enter cross country ski competitions, where the tracks are carefully groomed.
As skiers' interests and skills develop, they typically purchase equipment that is particularly suited for specific ski conditions. For example, there are types of ski poles designed specifically for planting in the deep powder of off-trail skiing, the packed snow of a racetrack, or the snow of established trails. The first set of poles a skier buys is often part of a general touring package which includes skis, bindings, boots, and poles. These poles are designed to be all-purpose poles, but are best suited for general touring in average snow conditions. For off-trail skiing in deeper snow, special deep powder poles have been designed that work more effectively. Alternatively, a special pole exists for planting in the packed snow conditions of a racetrack. Major differences between these types of ski poles include the design and location of the baskets. The purchase of each set of poles represents a cost to the skier, and for the skier interested in pursuing different types of cross country skiing, the purchase of all of this special equipment is expensive.
There have been many previous attempts to design more versatile ski poles. Some have had numerous removable parts, each subject to failure or loss in the snow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,084 is an example of such a design. Other designs provide detachable baskets to permit a ski pole to be used for other purposes. German Patentschrift No. 808,546 describes a twist lock and unlock mechanism for mounting a basket on a ski pole, thereby allowing the ski pole to be used alternatively as a poker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,392 adds a clip-on element to a ski pole basket to increase the area of the basket for use in deep powder snow. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,776, 4,336,949, and 2,741,485 show different attachment mechanisms for releasably mounting baskets at one location of a ski pole. These designs do not allow for substitution of different size baskets to be located at different distances from the tip of the pole.